


Fruit And The Work Of Geniuses

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [76]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Canned Food, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Fruit, Healthy food alternatives, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Labcoats, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partly Based on Jimmy Neutron, Partly Based on Megamind, Pineapples, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic Rick wants to solve the problem that concerns the love you have for a certain kind of fruit.





	Fruit And The Work Of Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenousScorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousScorpian/gifts).



A glance at your kitchen pantry said a lot about your dietary habits. Having lived alone for several years, you only bought what you'd eat and wouldn't go bad under your neglect. Therefore, you had amassed a collection of canned food and had only started eating a little better when Zeta-7 came along; gently and carefully introducing foods you'd like and would buy if you came across them. With his influence, you found that instead of just going through meals, you now had to give it a little more effort, and was happy when meals did taste good. However, there was something that he couldn't deny you; the love you had for the taste of canned pineapple.

There were about two shelves full of only canned pineapple and you enjoyed about a can or two a day depending on your mood, but this worried Rick because raw pineapple was obviously better for your health. You thought that who could beat sliced pineapple in 100% fruit juice? Well, he had a few ideas. There was jackfruit, but it was expensive. Rambutan, which wasn't acidic enough, and dragon fruit which wasn't enough. You began to feel a little hurt and just wanted to pop open one of those cans when he came up with an idea.

Let him jar some for you. You were skeptical, which he understood, but you followed him towards the garage where he had everything set up and covered. Oh boy, he was certainly prepared. “Rick, I think it's great that you want to do this for me, but I don't see how it's going to be cost-effective.”

“If y-you buy them at the grocery store,” he began his explanation, his gestures making it more exciting than it actually was; his hair moving about as he tilted his head to glance at you and various items on the room. “then maybe not, but if you get them straight from the fields then th-they are. However, I-I-I know that's not practical for you. So, I-I-I thought of a solution.”

“Which is?”

Pulling out a blue cube from one of his inner lab coat pockets, you saw as his eyes light up with excitement, eager to show you his new, fresh little baby of an invention. “Th-this. Here,” he brightened, “y-you can hold it if you like, it's completely safe.”

Hmm, a blue cube; hadn't you seen that in a movie somewhere? Though, nonetheless, you took it from his hand and found it weighed as much as a pen. “How do you know its safe?”

“I ugh - I-I-I dedicated several weeks to testing it. I had help of-of course.”

“Let me guess, was it from a little blue man?” 

“No,” he confessed; his smile warmed by a familial affection. “but from a-a friend. He tends t-t-to travel a lot, but I enjoy his company when he stops by. Luckily, he's doing well, though I hope he visits again while you're here. I think y-y-you would like him.”

“Is he a Rick?”

“No, but he - he's smarter than he's given credit for.”

It couldn't have been that one Morty could it, the one with the eye patch? Impossible. Zeta-7 was a dear, but he didn't have any friends as odd as him, did he? You could only wonder.

“I can see you value it, his intelligence I mean.”

“Mhm, but I'm sure it - it doesn't mean much coming from me.”

“It probably means more than you could ever know. Let's hope that it does.”

“Th-thank you m-mi corazón.”

“No problem. So, what is this thing?”

“What you're holding, it's - it's a dehydrated storage cube. Do y-you want to know how it works?”

“I don't see why not?”

“Gee, I-I don't know, I guess I want t-t-to be sure. I don't want to bore you.”

“Nonsense, you could never bore me. Come on, tell me how it works. I've been dying to see the blackboard. Unless it's been replaced.”

“Gosh, I-I-I didn't. It's right over there behind th-the shelves.”

“Good, then there's no reason for you not to explain it to me. Come on, I know you want to.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he nodded and did as he was told and retrieved the blackboard while you slipped into your own labcoat which had been hanging in the hallway closet. By the time you popped back into the garage, he was only halfway done scribbling the mathematical equations involved. You heard him sigh, and groan as he worried about writing it all down correctly. Now, you weren't much of a math wiz, never had been, but you were highly skilled in flustering him when he was being extraordinarily pleasing or any other time. With his back facing you, there was only one thing you could think of doing.

Wrapping your arms around him, he gasped in surprise, but regardless, he kept on scribbling. “Rick?” 

“Mhm?”

“Ricky, the science bean,” you giggled, “just relax. You're not explaining this to a room full of people, but only to me.”

“I-I know, but it's - what if it doesn't work?”

“Then you'll try again, and I'll be there swooning over you as you fill the garage with sparks and sci-fi noises. There's no need to get anxious, because it's going to be great. Don't ever doubt that. I don't.”

Setting down his chalk, he turned around and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. “O-o-okay.”

For the next hour he into a brief explanation of where the idea came from, which was definitely technology based off sci-fi as well as the process and what other functions the specialty ray gun could do. Your comments and questions in turn took up another hour, and in the end, instead of going into how amusing and delightful it was, you allowed him to demonstrate it. Giving the cube back to him, he took a deep breath before he dropped it into a large washtub full of water. At first, there was nothing, but then it glowed for a few seconds, before expanding and revealing several dozen pineapples which were stacked nicely in a pyramid. “Wow, now that's pretty.”

“It - it worked.”

“Of course, because you're a genius.”

That endless smile which you thought would fade if it failed was as large and goofy as ever. “Th-thanks for believing me.”

“You're welcome. You know, I don't think I've ever seen this many pineapples in one place. I don't know much about them, except that it takes forever to grow them."

“A-about two years, but longer in colder climates.”

“ Rick, I know I've said it earlier, but I really appreciate this. You never cease to amaze me.”

“Gosh, I'm so glad. I-I really hoped you would. I-I-I-I picked all these at the peak of freshness where th-they will be their sweetest, and I can cut them up and jar them in a jiffy.”

“Question, how do you plan on doing that? It'll take hours, days maybe. Trust me, I've tried it before and it's such a pain.”

“Now, th-that's the fun part.”

Guiding you towards the workbench, he pointed towards a silver toaster. Goodness, this was going to be quite a show, but you couldn't help but smile at not only the effort, but at the excitement; another reminder that above all else that he wasn't only a sweetheart of a boyfriend, but an adorkable mad genius. You only hoped this contraption wouldn't attempt to enslave the human race, or worse, mess up his adorable hairdo.


End file.
